Lebe Wohl
by HiddenDepth
Summary: One Shot! Unser Schicksal entscheidet über unser Leben, nicht wir.. HPxDM, OOC, Slash


So, mein erster One Shot, schon was her, dass ich den geschrieben habe, also könnte ein bisschen komisch sein... xD

Ich denke, so etwas in der Art gibt es schon - schließlich gibt es hier unglaublich viele Geschichten.. - aber nunja, trotzdem wollte ich das ma hier reinstellen ;) Hoffe es gefällt euch..

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**,Tu es nicht!"**

**Ich kenne deine Stimme. So warm, so weich.. doch voller Angst. Du hast Angst. Wegen mir? Warum? Ich bin es nicht wert.. **

**,Tu es - tu es bitte nicht." Vernehme ich es nun leise und dicht hinter mir.**

**,Du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten können.", antworte ich leise.**

**,Warum willst du es tun?", fragst du kaum hörbar. Deine Stimme ist brüchig.**

**,Weil es sein muss."**

**,Das ist nicht wahr.. "**

**,Du hast keine Ahnung.. "**

**,Ich.. brauche dich doch."**

**Ich muss tief Luft holen. Habe ich mich verhört? Stimmt es wirklich? Der berühmteste Junge der Zaubererwelt, der Junge der lebt, braucht jemanden? Mich?  
,Hast du etwas getrunken?", meine ich zögernd. Ich kann dein Kopfschütteln fast spüren. Du stehst nun direkt hinter mir. Ich fühle deinen Atem in meinem Nacken, was mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt.**

**,Ich brauche dich.. so, wie ich die Sonne brauche, so, wie ich Luft brauche, so, wie meine Seele meinen Körper braucht. Doch ohne dich ist die Seele bald nicht mehr als Nichts. Doch ich brauche meine Seele.. so, wie ich dich zum Leben brauche, so... wie ich dich zum Lieben brauche.. " Deine Stimme wird immer leiser. Ist dies gerade eine Liebeserklärung? Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?**

**,Du.. weißt nicht was du redest."  
,Doch... ich habe nur sehr lange gebraucht, um es zu merken. Und ich will dich nicht verlieren, hörst du.. ich brauche dich einfach." Fuck, sag bloß, du heulst. Heul bitte nicht, mein Engel. Ja, ich nenne dich Engel. Wenn auch nur gedanklich, doch dort hast du deinen Namen schon lange sicher.**

**Langsam und ein wenig unsicher drehe ich mich zu dir um. Dein Gesicht ist kaum ein paar Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Ich blicke in den grünen Ozean, der nur in deinen Augen zu finden ist. Immer noch bist du einen halben Kopf kleiner als ich. Doch so bist du genau richtig. Du bist perfekt. Etwas, was ich lange nicht bemerkt habe, bemerken wollte. Du bist mein Gegenstück, meine bessere Hälfte, mein Alles.**

**,Es ist spät.", sage ich leise, kann kaum glauben, dass ich etwas bei deinem Blick über meine Lippen kriege, die deinen nicht würdig sind.**

**,Nicht zu spät.. ", antwortest du leise. Ich kann meinen Blick nicht von deinen Augen abwenden, so groß ist die Versuchung von deinen Lippen zu kosten, lange kann ich ihr nicht mehr standhalten. Erlöse mich von meinen Qualen, mein Engel.. **

**Es ist, als könntest du meine Gedanken lesen. Langsam näherst du dich meinem Gesicht, schließt deine unglaublich schönen Augen. Ich tue es dir nach, bin vollkommend eingeschlossen von diesem Moment. Warte seit geraumer Zeit auf ihn.**

**Sanft legen sich deine Lippen auf meine. Meine Knie beginnen zu zittern, wie automatisch legst du deine Arme um meine Hüften, um mich zu stützen.**

**Ich fühle dich zärtlich über meine Lippen lecken, um Einlass erbittend. Nur zu gerne komme ich deinem Wunsch nach und öffne meinen Mund etwas. Fühle, wie deine Zunge meine Mundhöhle erkundet, um gleich darauf mit meiner in einen zärtlichen Ringkampf verwickelt zu werden. Ich lege meine Hand in deinen Nacken, ziehe dich noch näher an mich, spüre deine Körperwärme.**

**Nach endloser Zeit, die für mich viel zu kurz erscheint, lösen wir uns voneinander.**

**In deinen Augen liegt so viel Wärme und Liebe, dass es mir das Herz bricht, darauf diesen einen Satz zu sagen.**

**,Lebe wohl... Harry." Ich verschwinde im Nichts. Bin disappariert. Lebe wohl, mein Engel, ich bin auserkoren, werde mein Erbe antreten müssen.**

**Das Erbe meines Vaters.**

**Das Erbe eines Todessers.**

**Das Erbe von Draco Malfoy.**

**Mein Erbe.**


End file.
